Meaning of Words
by csinycastle85
Summary: 26 words, 26 shorts. Chapters 17-26 are now up! Complete as is!
1. Anxious

Title: Meaning of Words

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, Andrew W. Marlowe and ABC do.

Author's Note: I am still working on Chapter 4 of True Love, should be up in a few days. Just wanted to try my hand at it, some will be short others will be long (but not too long). Includes most of the cast.

Genre: General

Rating: K

Beta'd by: Beckett NYPD

Chapter 1: Anxious

* * *

To say that Detective Kevin Ryan was anxious was an understatement. Today he was marrying the love of his life his girlfriend, Jenny a.k.a. Honey-Milk.

Ryan was standing with his best man Javier Esposito and groomsmen Rick Castle and Captain Montgomery.

After all the members of the bridal party (which included Lanie Parish, Kate Beckett, and Alexis Castle) took their places at the front of the altar, Ryan felt his anxiousness melt away when he saw his beautiful bride walking down the aisle.

He took a deep breath as Esposito whispered, "This is it man."

* * *

A/N 2: Thanks for reading Chapter 1 of "Meaning of Words". Reviews are appreciated.


	2. Bridesmaid

Title: Meaning of Words

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, Andrew W. Marlowe and ABC do.

Author's Note: This is one of the long ones.

Genre: General

Rating: K

Beta'd by: Beckett NYPD

Chapter 2: Bridesmaid

* * *

Kate knew the familiar saying "always a bridesmaid, never a bride". She has never been lucky enough to find the one for her. Then again her job took up most of her time leaving no chance to date let alone have a relationship.

Her luck changed when she met her favorite author, the rich, handsome, flirtatious multi-millionaire playboy mystery writer, Rick Castle. They butted heads at first but slowly realized that they were meant for each other. She, however, didn't realize that her life was about to change.

She was happy for the new Mr. and Mrs. Ryan; they look so in love with each other.

Towards the end of the reception it was time for the last traditions of the night; the bouquet and garter toss. After lining up with the other unmarried women, Kate never thought she was going to catch the bouquet.

Lo and behold she did.

Rick saw the bouquet landing squarely in Kate's hand. He thought to himself _if I catch the garter, I am so going to propose to Kate tonight._

Everyone knew that Rick was going to pop the question tonight, only Kate was kept in the dark.

Sure enough to his luck, he did catch the garter.

Castle knew it was time. He made his way over and when he was close enough to Kate, his Kate, he cleared his throat.

* * *

A/N 2: Thanks for reading Chapter 1 of "Meaning of Words". Reviews are appreciated.


	3. Carat

Title: Meaning of Words

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, Andrew W. Marlowe and ABC do.

Genre: General

Rating: K

Beta'd by: Beckett NYPD

Chapter 3: Carat

* * *

When Kate heard Rick clear his throat, she turned around and saw him standing next to her, their faces only inches apart.

He took her hands into his and began his speech he had been running through his head.

"Kate, my beautiful and extraordinary muse, you are courageous, smart, and strong willed. You are everything I am looking for and you are the one I want to be with for the rest of my life. So Ms. Katherine Beckett…"

There was a distinct ripple effect of squeals as Kate gasped out loud when Rick got down on one knee taking her hands into his.

"…Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife, will you marry me?"

Kate was speechless to say the least. She didn't know what to say until she saw the ring that Rick had presented her. There nestled amongst the cushions was a Heart Shape Solitaire Diamond (that could easily be 2.00 Carat) set in an 18k White Gold band.

All of a sudden she found her voice and said as loud as she could, "Yes, yes, yes! Richard Castle, I will absolutely marry you!"

The wedding guests erupted into cheers whilst Rick took the ring out the box and slid it on to her ring finger.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading Chapter 3 of "Meaning of Words". Reviews are appreciated.


	4. Death

Title: Meaning of Words

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, Andrew W. Marlowe and ABC do.

Genre: General

Rating: K

Beta'd by: Beckett NYPD

Mentions of: A Chill Through Her Veins (1.5), Home Is Where The Heart Stops (1.7)

Chapter 4: Death

* * *

Kate was no stranger to death; it was the reason why she became a cop and eventually a detective, she wanted to give families justice that she never got when her mother was murdered.

Two cases that hit close to home, the murder of Melanie Cavanaugh and Susan Delgado. At least she was able to get justice for Melanie's two little girls and Joanne Delgado respectively.

She will continue to do what she does best, only now she has a partner in crime to help.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading Chapter 4 of "Meaning of Words". Reviews are appreciated.


	5. Excel

Title: Meaning of Words

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, Andrew W. Marlowe and ABC do.

Author's Note: This chapter is in Montgomery's POV.

Genre: General

Rating: K

Beta'd by: Beckett NYPD

Chapter 5: Excel

* * *

Never in my career have I had a detective who has worked as hard as Detective Kate Beckett.

From the moment that a case lands on her desk nothing can stop her from solving the crime, even if it means she has to spend the night at the precinct; that is tremendous dedication. Then again having endured a personal tragedy does play a role.

What is even more amazing is that even with the arrival of the famous novelist, Rick Castle hasn't deterred her much; it has even helped her in times when cases seemingly reached a dead end.

Yes, I know that Detective Beckett; she will go far.

* * *

A/N 2: Thanks for reading Chapter 5 of "Meaning of Words". Reviews are appreciated.


	6. Found

Title: Meaning of Words

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, Andrew W. Marlowe and ABC do.

Author's Note: Alexis's turn!

Genre: General

Rating: K

Beta'd by: Beckett NYPD

Chapter 6: Found

* * *

Alexis had been looking for her favorite childhood toy, Monkey Bunkey. Even though it has become rather ragged, it is still her favorite and it would be her first choice item to take with her.

Alexis thought to herself _now where on earth could Monkey Bunkey be?_

After searching through all her clothes and stuffed animals in her closet, she found what she was looking for.

"Here you are," said Alexis in a half exasperated, half glad voice; Monkey Bunkey only looked her in the face.

Alexis then set Monkey Bunkey down on her dresser so that she would not have to resort to look for her favorite stuffed animal again.

* * *

A/N 2: Thanks for reading Chapter 6 of "Meaning of Words". Reviews are appreciated.


	7. General

Title: Meaning of Words

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, Andrew W. Marlowe and ABC do.

Author's Note: Martha's turn! Hopefully her POV will be in character.

Genre: General

Rating: K

Beta'd by: Beckett NYPD

Chapter 7: General

* * *

Generally, I can only advise my son on the women he has hung out with. However, if it is one thing is for certain, it is about time both Richard and Kate realized the truth and got together.

Before that, seeing the tension going on between them was pure agony especially if it is Richard following her around like a lost puppy.

Now they are about to become husband and wife and spend the rest of their lives together.

All this thinking is making me thirsty for a drink. Ta-ta!

* * *

A/N 2: Thanks for reading Chapter 7 of "Meaning of Words". Reviews are appreciated.


	8. Happiness

Title: Meaning of Words

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, Andrew W. Marlowe and ABC do. Everytime We Touch is owned by Cascada.

Author's Note: Another long one…I had been having a bit of trouble writing this chapter until I heard Cascada's song "Everytime We Touch" and the juices began to follow. This song would fit them so well!

Genre: General

Rating: K

Beta'd by: Beckett NYPD

Spoilers for/Mentions of: Little Girl Lost (1.9), A Death in the Family (1.10),

The Late Shaft (2.20), The Den of Thieves (2.21), Food To Die For (2.22), Overkill (2.23) and all episodes that show all the UST between them.

Chapter 8: Happiness

Song: Everytime We Touch—sung by Cascada

* * *

She never imagined she would find happiness.

When she was with Will, she thought he would be the one; that was until he left her for Boston, choosing his new job over her.

When she met Rick Castle, her favorite mystery novelist and found out how immature he could be it got on her nerves.

As time went on, they began clicking and solving more cases than ever possible.

There had been many times where they flirted to no end and other times when they infuriated each other a lot.

She knew that he had feelings for her and not admitting it to anyone she had feelings for him as well.

Having Will show up and wanting her back didn't help anything; neither did having Ellie Monroe appear, or Madison Queller showing up help. To make matters worse, the month she and Tom were together.

Now that was all past them. Once they cleared up any doubts between them, they realized they were meant for each other.

It was now the night before their wedding, and she knows that she and Rick will be able to duplicate what her parents once shared.

As she was about to turn off the stereo and get ready for bed, she heard a song and she couldn't help but think about Rick and reminisce how he made her feel.

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me._  
_I still feel your touch in my dreams._  
_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why_  
_Without you it's hard to survive._

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling._  
_And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly._  
_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last._  
_Need you by my side._  
_'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static._  
_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky._  
_Can't you hear my heart beat so..._  
_I can't let you go._  
_Want you in my life._

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky._  
_They wipe away tears that I cry._  
_The good and the bad times, we've been through them all._  
_You make me rise when I fall._

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling._  
_And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly._  
_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last._  
_Need you by my side._  
_'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static._  
_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky._  
_Can't you hear my heart beat so..._  
_I can't let you go._  
_Want you in my life._

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling._  
_And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly._  
_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last._  
_Need you by my side._

Once the song had ended she turned off the stereo and headed to bed. She was out like a light the moment her head hit the pillow as she dreamed of Rick and the rest of their lives together.

* * *

A/N 2: Thanks for reading Chapter 8 of "Meaning of Words". Reviews are appreciated.


	9. Ivory

Title: Meaning of Words

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, Andrew W. Marlowe and ABC do.

Author's Note:

Genre: General

Rating: K

Beta'd by: Beckett NYPD

Chapter 9: Ivory

* * *

When Rick saw Kate walking down the aisle on her proud dad's arm, all words eluded him.

Kate looked like a graceful goddess in her strapless white ivory-tinged charmeuse side drape gown with an appliqué detailed ribbon sash and sweep train.

She had decided on a tiara and veil combo. Nevertheless Rick saw the blush on Kate's beautiful face.

Once she reached him, he stepped forward and after the minister asked and Jim answered, he placed Kate's hand into his.

* * *

A/N 2: Thanks for reading Chapter 9 of "Meaning of Words". Reviews are appreciated.


	10. Jalapeño

Title: Meaning of Words

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, Andrew W. Marlowe and ABC do.

Genre: General

Rating: K

Beta'd by: Beckett NYPD

Chapter 10: Jalapeño

* * *

How did on earth did Rick Castle let Esposito and Ryan talk him into a jalapeño eating contest at the local bar and grill? Doesn't matter because he knows he won't be backing down and they are so going down.

Rick thought _I am going to make them realize that it is not a good idea._

Right then when the MC yelled, "Go!" Rick began scarfing down as many as possible. They were spicy but he ignored the burn, he had to beat the current record of five.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading Chapter 10 of "Meaning of Words". Reviews are appreciated.


	11. Kids

Title: Meaning of Words

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, Andrew W. Marlowe and ABC do.

Genre: General

Rating: K

Beta'd by: Beckett NYPD

Chapter 11: Kids

* * *

Despite his millionaire mystery writer/playboy status, Richard Castle had always loved kids. He had raised his daughter Alexis when Meredith didn't want to.

Ever since Alexis had wanted a younger sibling, Rick had been on the look out for his soul mate in order to grant her wish.

When he married Gina he thought he would be able to settle down, boy was he wrong. Rick had almost given up when he divorced Gina.

However, everything changed when Detective Kate Beckett crashed the _Storm Fall_ release party and came up to him and said something he hadn't heard before.

From that moment on he developed a crush on her and made it his mission to win her over.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading Chapter 11 of "Meaning of Words". Reviews are appreciated.


	12. Love

Title: Meaning of Words

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, Andrew W. Marlowe and ABC do.

Author's Note: Mention of Kate's previous exes only.

Genre: General

Rating: K

Beta'd by: Beckett NYPD

Mentions of: Death in the Family (1.10), Den of Thieves (2.21), Food to Die For (2.22), and Overkill (2.23)

Chapter 12: Love

* * *

Rick Castle had been branded as Casanova and a flirtatious multi-millionaire playboy. All that changed when he met his match; one no-nonsense NYPD detective, Katherine Beckett.

When they first met, they annoyed each other to no end; however, they realized they were meant for each other. Nevertheless it took the appearances of FBI agent Will Sorenson and Detective Tom Demming for Castle to really open his eyes and do something about it.

Now he had her to himself and seeing the look in her eyes Rick never thought he would feel so much love for one woman.

* * *

A/N 2: Thanks for reading Chapter 12 of "Meaning of Words". Reviews are appreciated.


	13. Marriage

Title: Meaning of Words

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, Andrew W. Marlowe and ABC do.

Genre: Supernatural/Romance

Rating: T

Beta'd by: Beckett NYPD

Chapter 13: Marriage

* * *

As Rick Castle lay wide-awake next to his third wife, one Kate Beckett, he couldn't help but think of his first two failed marriages.

His first wife and Alexis' mother, Meredith, was not the type to be tied down. Rick married her to do the right thing. When Meredith cheated on him and left him to be with her director, he filed for divorce.

His second wife, Gina Cowell, was well a nightmare to live with after they got married. She completely ignored Alexis and almost successfully caused a wedge between Rick and Alexis and it didn't take Rick long to realize it was better to divorce her than to stay married to her.

Now all that was in the past, because on June 17, 2011 was the day that he and Kate tied the knot.

Yes, he felt blessed to finally have found his "third and final."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading Chapter 13 of "Meaning of Words". Reviews are appreciated.


	14. Nuisance

Title: Meaning of Words

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, Andrew W. Marlowe and ABC do.

Genre: General

Rating: K

Beta'd by: Beckett NYPD

Mentions of: Nanny McDead (1.2)

Chapter 14: Nuisance

* * *

Without a doubt, Rick Castle can be a big nuisance at times. With his jokes and maturity of a nine year old, he gave her more headaches than she cared to admit.

However, the one thing that made her think differently about Rick was when Rick was with Alexis. The father-daughter bond always brought a smile to her face.

Maybe it was this reason that made her appreciate him and recognize that he is her "one and done".

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading Chapter 14 of "Meaning of Words". Reviews are appreciated.


	15. Opportunity

Title: Meaning of Words

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, Andrew W. Marlowe and ABC do.

Author's Note: This one is related to the Chapter 2 and 3.

Genre: General

Rating: K

Beta'd by: Beckett NYPD

Chapter 15: Opportunity

* * *

Rick knew that an opportunity presented itself when he saw Kate catching Honey Milk's bouquet.

_This is it Ricky, it is now or never._

Rick walked to Kate (who had her back towards him) and cleared his throat.

When Kate spun around and looked into Rick's eyes, Rick began his impromptu speech.

"Kate, there is something I want to tell you…"

* * *

A/N 2: Thanks for reading Chapter 15 of "Meaning of Words". Reviews are appreciated!


	16. Perfect

Title: Meaning of Words

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, Andrew W. Marlowe and ABC do.

Author's Note: Takes places sometime in the near future. Related to Chapters 2, 3 and connected to Chapter 15.

Genre: General

Rating: K

Beta'd by: Beckett NYPD

Chapter 16: Perfect

* * *

-Takes place in 2012-

Rick sat down on the hospital bed, and wrapped his arm around his wife and soul mate, Kate Castle. They couldn't help but smile at the two pink bundles they were each holding.

Their daughters, twins Johanna Katalina and Emma Ryleigh Castle were blessedly born on time (and healthy)on April 17th (thanks in part to Rick, Jenny, Lanie, and Martha being on her case about staying healthy). Johanna was born at 12:17am weighing 5lbs 11 ounces and Emma was born at 12:19am weighing in at 5 lbs 9 ounces.

Like her big sister Alexis, their daughters were perfect in every way.

* * *

A/N 2: Thanks for reading Chapter 16 of "Meaning of Words". Reviews are appreciated!


	17. Quiet

Title: Meaning of Words

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, Andrew W. Marlowe and ABC do.

Author's Note: Alexis' POV

Genre: General

Rating: K

Beta'd by: Beckett NYPD

Chapter 17: Quiet

* * *

Ahhh finally some peace and quiet to get some sleep.

As much as I love my dad and Kate, they sure can be loud when getting passionate.

Maybe I should consider buying noise proof ear warmers to wear when I go to sleep at night. _Scratch maybe_, it is a good idea, I will get a pair tomorrow; I mean dad is always asking me to use more of his money.

* * *

A/N 2: Thanks for reading Chapter 17 of "Meaning of Words". Reviews are appreciated!


	18. Rambunctious

Title: Meaning of Words

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, Andrew W. Marlowe and ABC do.

Author's Note: The nickname I picked for little Johanna is Joey. Also connected to Chapter 16.

Genre: General

Rating: K

Beta'd by: Beckett NYPD

Chapter 18: Rambunctious

* * *

Finally Kate and Rick managed to get four year old Johanna and Emma to take her nap.

"Is it just me or is Joey and Emma really rambunctious lately?" asked a worn out Rick sprawled out on the large living room couch.

"Is our daughters giving you a run for your money?" asked Kate jokingly as she joined him.

Rick wanted to say something but didn't. He remembered how Alexis was rather energetic at Joey's and Emma's age.

No sooner had they started settled in began snuggling, they heard through the baby monitor indicating that both Joey and Emma were awake and jumping on their beds.

"Oh boy, here we go again," Kate and Rick said at the same time.

* * *

A/N 2: Thanks for reading Chapter 18 of "Meaning of Words". Reviews are appreciated!


	19. Seduction

Title: Meaning of Words

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, Andrew W. Marlowe and ABC do.

Genre: General

Rating: K

Beta'd by: Beckett NYPD

Chapter 19: Seduction

Mentions of/Spoilers For: Deep In Death (2.1)

* * *

Even after getting together, Rick was still peeling back the Beckett onion. He learned that she was fluent in Russian after that case where she transformed herself and spoke Russian just to get him out safely. Rick knew that there were many romance languages. However, he never realized just how seductive the Russian language could be; that was until he heard Kate speaking the language.

What Rick also didn't know was that Kate had another gift, singing.

However, the moment he heard her sing while they were in the car, he was forever entranced by her beautiful singing voice.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading Chapter 19 of "Meaning of Words". Reviews are appreciated!


	20. TurnOn

Title: Meaning of Words

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, Andrew W. Marlowe and ABC do.

Genre: General

Rating: K

Beta'd by: Beckett NYPD

Chapter 20: Turn-On

* * *

Rick had seen many beautiful women as a famous ladies man mystery writer.

However, there was something different about Kate Beckett who he knew was beautiful inside and out, but there was just something about her that intrigued him.

Then he saw her in her casual outfit. The short shorts got his attention as he noticed her endless toned legs, and it was making him feel lightheaded and dizzy.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading Chapter 20 of "Meaning of Words". Reviews are appreciated!


	21. Ugh

Title: Meaning of Words

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, Andrew W. Marlowe and ABC do.

Author's Note: Okay I am not too sure about Perlmutter's character so I am guessing.

Genre: General

Rating: K

Beta'd by: Beckett NYPD

Chapter 21: Ugh

* * *

Lanie could feel a headache coming on. She has had a long day and Perlmutter was not helping matters either.

His voice had been droning on and on at a weekly meeting with their boss. She could tell even the boss was falling asleep as well.

_The sooner he quits talking the sooner the meeting can be over and the sooner that happens the sooner I can go home and sleep!

* * *

_

A/N 2: Thanks for reading Chapter 21 of "Meaning of Words". Reviews are appreciated!


	22. Vampire

Title: Meaning of Words

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, Andrew W. Marlowe and ABC do. The Librarian: Curse of the Judas Chalice is owned by TNT.

Author's Note: This nearing the end.

Genre: General

Rating: K

Beta'd by: Beckett NYPD

Chapter 22: Vampire

* * *

Somehow Rick Castle was roped into watching a vampire movie with Alexis.

_At least it's not Twilight_ Rick thought.

As they watched of the movie, Rick became more and more intrigued by the female lead Simone Renoir.

_She is so hot and stunning…I wonder what it is like to be a vampire.

* * *

_

A/N 2: Does anyone know who I am referring to as a vampire?

A/N 3: Thanks for reading Chapter 22 of "Meaning of Words". Reviews are appreciated. Please read my AU story related to this chapter "Mystical".


	23. Wonderful

Title: Meaning of Words

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, Andrew W. Marlowe and ABC do.

Author's Note: Takes place fifty-seven years later. Another long one. Is related to Chapter 16 and a continuation of Kate and Rick's shippy romance.

Genre: General

Rating: K

Beta'd by: Beckett NYPD

Chapter 23: Wonderful

* * *

-July 2068-

Life was wonderful.

Katherine Castle has lived her life to the fullest each and every day.

For the past fifty-seven years, she has been married to the greatest guy on earth, Richard Alexander Rodgers or better known as Richard Edgar Castle.

Five years after they had gotten married, Rick wrapped up the Nikki Heat series and retired from writing after he had written his autobiography.

A year after Kate and Rick had gotten married, Kate had been promoted to Sergeant. Five years later she was personally picked by Captain Montgomery to replace him and then ten years after that, deputy commissioner and stayed at the post until she was seventy and then stayed active with the NYPD as a volunteer.

She gave birth to a total five children.

First two, were born eighteen months after their wedding twin girls Johanna Katalina and Emma Ryleigh, followed by triplet boys, Matthew James, Dominic Andrew, and Richard Castle Jr. twenty months later (and Rick was super psyched!).

Now at ninety, both her and Rick were now grandparents to twelve grandkids, Alexander, Mackenzie, Ethan, Isabella, Kevin, Katelyn, Ryan, Gabriella, Landon, Natalie, Javier, Ava and six great grandkids, Brandon, Emily, Logan, Jocelyn, Aidan, and the baby of them all Autumn.

Life was absolutely wonderful. After being married for fifty-seven years, they were even more in love than when they were first married, and both she and Rick continued to enjoy the rest of their lives together.

* * *

A/N 2: Thanks for reading Chapter 23 of "Meaning of Words". Reviews are appreciated!


	24. Xylophone

Title: Meaning of Words

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, Andrew W. Marlowe and ABC do.

Author's Note: This one is quite random!

Genre: General

Rating: K

Beta'd by: Beckett NYPD

Mentions of: Tick, Tick, Tick (2.17) and Boom (2.18)

Chapter 24: Xylophone

* * *

As Kate flipped through the photo albums that her dad gave her after her old apartment was destroyed, she noticed the one picture she never thought she would find there. A picture of her when she was playing on a toy xylophone in the pediatrician's waiting room.

_Omg this is a picture my parent would so take and hide it from me._

Kate shook her head as she smiled and continued to look through the album.

* * *

A/N 2: Thanks for reading Chapter 24 of "Meaning of Words". Reviews are appreciated.


	25. Yes

Title: Meaning of Words

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, Andrew W. Marlowe and ABC do.

Genre: General

Rating: K

Beta'd by: Beckett NYPD

Chapter 25: Yes

* * *

To say that Esposito was nervous was just the tip of the ice berg. He was about to ask the most important question he could ever ask.

He had been rehearsing what he had wanted to say after he got permission and blessing from Lanie's parents.

He had knocked on Lanie's door and was now waiting and breathing in and out to control his nerves.

He remembered all the good times they had shared. He was hoping that once he asks the question, Lanie will say yes.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading Chapter 25 of "Meaning of Words". Reviews are appreciated!


	26. Zenith

Title: Meaning of Words

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, Andrew W. Marlowe and ABC do.

Author's Note: Kate's POV and connected to Chapter 8 and 9.

Genre: General

Rating: K

Beta'd by: Beckett NYPD

Chapter 26: Zenith

* * *

Mentions of/Spoiler for: Nanny McDead (1.2), and A Chill Goes Through Her Veins (1.5)

When I first met Rick, I knew he was a Zenith.

I mean a lot of the time he acts like a nine year old on sugar rush, flirts a lot, dislikes being alone and loves to play (case in point when I went to his loft and saw that he had on laser tag gear).

However, I do know that when it comes down to seriousness that he is a loyal friend to the end.

Now I am here waiting, counting down the minutes before I join hands with my one and done, and the love of my life, Richard Edgar Castle.

* * *

A/N 2: Thanks for reading the last chapter of "Meaning of Words". I had fun writing it! Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
